


Toccati

by Kamm



Category: Suburra, Suburra (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: I suoi pensieri sfiorano l'ossessione quando si tratta di lui.





	Toccati

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea a che cosa corrisponda 'Male solo' come tag in realtà ma in questa fanfic è usata per indicare 'Spadino si masturba pensando ad Aureliano e quest'ultimo non è nella fic'.  
> P.s. Io il romano non lo so, mi dispiace y_y

_Aureliano. Aureliano. Aureliano._

 

I suoi pensieri sfiorano l'ossessione quando si tratta di lui.

Si è fatto strada nella sua mente quasi a forza, e prima che potesse rendersene conto gli ha rubato un pezzetto di cuore, cambiando tutto.

E' come se gli avesse spalancato le porte di un mondo nuovo, le possibilità si estendono all'infinito di fronte ai suoi occhi, anche il peso del futuro, già scritto per lui dalla sua famiglia, si è alleggerito adesso che può vedere le sfumature, tutte le opzioni possibili che prima non aveva neanche mai considerato.

E tutto per merito di una sola persona.

 

_Aureliano. Aureliano. Aureliano._

 

I suoi sentimenti sono divisi a metà quando si tratta di lui.

Prova amore, per la prima volta nella sua vita. Amore _vero_. Quello genuino e puro, che gli fa desiderare la sua compagnia, sempre. Anche se si tratta solo di cinque minuti infilati tra altre mille faccende da sbrigare.

Vuole vederlo, vuole ascoltarlo, potrebbe mettersi a raccontargli qualsiasi cazzata inutile e lui ne sarebbe ugualmente felice.

E prova lussuria.

E' sbagliato provare quel tipo di cose per un altro ragazzo, dovrebbe vergognarsene, prima era così, con gli altri, – perché ci sono stati altri da cui era attratto - meno ci pensava meglio era.

Ma adesso? Con Aureliano? Non avrebbe potuto mettere fine a quei pensieri neanche se ci avesse provato, giusto se qualcuno gli avesse dato una botta in testa e si fosse dimenticato completamente di lui avrebbe potuto smettere di desiderarlo.

 

_Aureliano. Aureliano. Aureliano._

 

Una litania che gli scorre in testa mentre si tocca pensando a lui.

Una mano stretta intorno al proprio membro, l'altra affondata nel cappello che _lui_ gli ha regalato, e che tiene premuto contro la bocca, per soffocare i gemiti e per respirare l'odore dell'altro.

Non ha il coraggio di mordere la stoffa, come il suo istinto gli dice di fare, per paura di rovinarlo.

Ma le fantasie in cui morde la pelle dell'altro, marchiandolo, si sprecano.

Vorrebbe averlo.

Sotto di lui, sopra, dentro, le sue mani addosso, in ogni modo possibile.

E' un desiderio bruciante, che si annida nel suo stomaco, aggrovigliato tra gli organi, sale su fin nella sua gola, come un qualcosa di vivo che gli cresce all'interno, nuovo, ma che sembra essere sempre stato lì. Come se ci fosse sempre stata una parte di lui che aspettava che arrivasse qualcuno ad accendere quel tipo di sensazioni in lui.

Sensazioni che lo fanno distrarre quando gli parla di cose importanti per guardare la sua bocca, per domandarsi se le sue labbra siano morbide, come sarebbe baciarlo, e che quando lo abbraccia, o lo sfiora in alcun modo, lo fanno sentire come se il suo tocco gli rimanesse impresso addosso.

Sente il calore e la pressione delle sue mani sulla pelle per ore, è sorprendente che non sia ancora impazzito, o che non si sia ancora preso qualcosa _di più._

Un giorno lo farà, lo sente, il suo autocontrollo non durerà per sempre, teme il momento in cui accadrà.

 

_Aureliano. Aureliano. Aureliano._

 

Il suo polso si muove al ritmo del nome che gli rimbalza per la testa.

Gesti che si fanno sempre più secchi e frenetici con il passare dei minuti, il suo respiro sempre più affannato, le sue guance prendono colore e il rossore scende giù, passando dal suo collo fino al suo petto.

Non può fare a meno di chiedersi se anche il protagonista delle sue fantasie arrossirebbe, sarebbe timido? No, quello no, non ce lo vede, ma l'immagine di lui, con le labbra rosse e gonfie dai baci, accaldato, ansimante, con la pelle candida tinta di rosso, è assolutamente _deliziosa_.

Ed è abbastanza per spingerlo oltre al limite.

I suoi muscoli si tendono, le dita dei piedi si arricciano in quel piacere squisito e viene.

Il suo piacere si consuma con un gemito strozzato contro la morbida stoffa del cappello, e le labbra che si piegano per dar voce ad un'unica parola, un nome, quello che gemerebbe – o urlerebbe – se mai avesse la possibilità di rendere reali le sue fantasie e avesse lui nel letto, invece di un suo capo di vestiario: ' _Aurelià_.'

 

 


End file.
